User blog:GiantKid/Why I ship Creddie :)
A developed process of becoming eachother's best friends I have been a developing Creddie fan since the first season. I did not start to ship them because Freddie had a crush on Carly, to be quite frank, I found that to be annoying! lol I started to ship them around the 2nd season, where you could start to see their relationship growing and could tell how much they confided, cared and trusted in one another. Their relationship began to blossom, and they both began to rapidly mature. They could act as themselves around each other, where as in prior seasons Freddie was always a little hesitant around Carly in order to impress her. There are many cute clips of them just dancing, or hanging in Carly’s room once the 4th season hit and it’s nice to see Freddie acting as himself and put on that captain's hat lol. A prime example of her trust in him is in the iSpeed Date where they are dancing and she lays her head on his shoulder. This really won me over because (maybe I read into this show too much lol) it’s something for a girl who has her father overseas, and who doesn’t know where her mother is, to find a guy in her life that she can rely on and put her head on his shoulder. They have slowly become each other’s best friends and while I believe Carly goes to Sam for some things and Freddie for others, I believe that Freddie would consider his best friend Carly (as of now). I truly believe one should end up with their best friend, because even though it’s a T.V. show and it doesn’t show those 50 years down the road, you want to be with someone that you can just put your head on their shoulder. I'm always here for you I like to believe that the trio is always there for one another because they are an awesome trio, but I also like to look at how Freddie is probably the only guy that Carly trusts to always be there for her. When Spencer does something crazy that upsets her, Carly runs to Freddie. Whenever there is an argument between Carly and Sam, Freddie takes Carly side. When Freddie talks about being interested in other girls, Carly always has to make a comment about "wait, I thought you were in love with me". Freddie also goes to Carly with his probelms, whether it's with his mother, Sam, or has something bothering him. I also have a hunch that it's Freddie that asks Carly to be the buffer between him and Sam, because he trusts her equally. Freddie has also mentioned in his bio that one of his favorite past times is hanging with Carly. They have a beautiful friendship that could be a beautiful relationship. :) Nothing has been resolved from iSYL Many have argued that it has been proven time and time again that Carly is not interested, and I would argue otherwise. Every time Sam and Freddie have kissed it has upset her in one form or another. While the promos and iLostmymind show her smiling (sometimes), there has been no dialogue to confirm that she does not have feelings for Freddie (after she has seen them together). There have been many scenarios in TV and in real life that where one realizes that they dont know what they got “till it’s gone.” Carly also has always accepted Freddie for who he is, a nerd, and has stood up for him even when it was against her (iDatefreddie). Freddie has also accepted her, and always wants things in her best interest-- even though she doesn't always return his affections (true love). Carly also has always accepted him, and has appreciated him for what he does for her, and the show.I don’t think it would be considered Degrassi if she were to admit finally realizing that she actually "likes" Freddie in the show… it’s iCarly, Dan could easily write a script like this and not make it super dramatic. Nothing has been resolved since iSavedyourlife and I think Dan has intentionally done this. :) I think Seddie is cute, but too cliche I won’t argue that Sam and Freddie have a cute relationship, ever since iKiss I have somewhat been rooting for them too. It’s been obvious to me that Sam has had a crush on Freddie since iKiss. I just think I don’t ship them due to the fact that this type of relationship is played out, over, and over again. It’s too predictable! Yes, it’s cute that Sam has had a rough childhood and finds trust in Freddie (much like how Carly has), but I just cant'' justify'' how she has treated him over the years. It's one thing to like a guy and not say anything, but another to constantly abuse him because of what you're feeling. Freddie obviously doesn’t like it, and while I believe he still likes Carly, and has also developed feelings for Sam, I can’t really say that he can “be himself” around Sam without Sam abusing him in some way. Again, I take this show too seriously sometimes, and I have seen relationships like this in the real world, and 1. they never last, and 2. annoy everyone else in the group (Apparently Carly too) lol. Again, Sam and Freddie is cute, but just not my type of relationship and too played out in television. Other Ships I also do not support the ships of either Cibby or Sibby because not enough has been written in the show to prove to me that one of them belongs with Gibby. It’s too weird to think about, and let’s face it, Gibby is a player. lol I'm also a SPAM shipper because I believe it would be cute for the gang to be all close to one another when they get older. (Carly/Freddie , Sam/Spencer) of course, I don't believe Sam should be with Spencer now, and I know this is highly unlikely to ever happen unless they did an "epilogue" episode, but I believe Spencer has been a good role model for Sam, since her father left, and that she has a "crush" on him makes it even more cute. :) Tell me yours everyone! :) Category:Blog posts